The Akatsuki Rescue!
by CA9M
Summary: When Itachi's girlfriend, Melody,has her ghetto sister Shanaynay over to visit the Akatsuki, Melody, is not so sure she's just coming by for a visit. Melody is sure that her sister is up to something, and it might have something to do with Itachi.


The AKATSUKI RESCUE!

Chapter 1

"VROOM VROOM!" said Tobi, playing with his toy cars. He then began to smash his Dora the Explorer monster truck into his Backyardigans Hippie Van. All of the sudden, Hidan enters into the room, staring at Tobi while he plays with his toys.

"What the &$*^ are you $*&^ doing?" screamed Hidan.

"Tobi playing with Dora monster truck!" Tobi responded.

"Whatever. Where's Mel and Itachi?"

" Tobi don't know. Ask Sempie!" Tobi said

Hidan left Tobi's room and headed down the hallway to the closet. Hidan yanked open the door to reveal Deidara and Sasori making out on the closet floor.

"Um…"

Deidara and Sasori then broke away gasping for air.

"Yes, Hidan? Me and Sasori were having a little 'alone' time!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He's in his room with Melody. Now shoo! Come on Sasori, let me show you something…"

Hidan slammed the door before he got to see what Deidara wanted to show. He then traveled to Itachi and Melody's room, that was located at the top of the Akatsuki Base. Hidan knocked on the frosted glass doors that lead to Itachi and Melody's room. No one answered. Hidan shrugged and walked through the doors. Hidan then soon regretted he did. Itachi and Melody were making out on his custom water bed. Kisame was at the end of the bed rubbing his silk sheets and sighing. Melody and Itachi were half naked and making out intensely. Hidan was scarred for life. A few seconds later after he entered, Itachi and Melody realized Hidan was in the room and broke away.

"HIDAN!" screamed Melody, trying to hide underneath the covers. Itachi was mad now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, HIDAN? AND WHEN DID KISAME GET IN HERE!".

"Well, I checked our email's and Melody's sister wanted to come over to visit." Hidan said, rubbing his eyes. He could not believe he just saw that.

Itachi climbed out of bed and put on a t-shirt, and pants.

"You mean that witch, Tasumi? I hate her! And she isn't visiting over here or I'll…"

"No her other one."

Itachi gave a look to Melody

"How many sister's do you have?" Itachi exclaimed

"Only two, Itachi. And her names Shanaynay. I don't talk to her because she's such a ghetto snob!" said Melody from under the silk covers.

"What is she like?" asked Kisame, who got looks from everyone.

"She is such a snob. She's rude, and only cares about herself and her clothes."

"Okay, I'm not here for a ^%$& *&^ conversation! Come on, Kisame!" said Hidan, dragging Kisame out of the room

Chapter 2

Itachi and Melody were out in the living room watching Deal or No Deal, waiting for Shanaynay to come over. Melody was sitting on Itachi's lap, snuggling into his chest. Melody didn't want her sister to visit, but the whole Akatsuki wanted to meet her. Melody snuggled even closer to Itachi. "Yes?" asked Itachi

"Does she really need to come over?"

"Mel, you haven't seen her in 5 years!"

"Please! You'll regret that she came over! I know you will."

"Pllllleeeeaaaassseee Mel?" whined Kisame.

Mel jumped and looked behind the couch. Kisame was playing with his gils.

"When did YOU get here?" Melody asked.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. Sasori jumped from the kitchen and said, "I'll get it,"

Sasori opened the door and Shanaynay was waiting there, chomping on her gum loudly. Shanaynay had a giant black afro and golden square earings. She was wearing some ghetto leather jacket and some high heels. Her make-up was smudged on like a 5 year old did it.

"Who the hell are you?" Shanaynay snapped.

"Please don't tell me you're my sista's bo cause if you are, I'm gonna smack you and Mel soo hard, her ugly little grandchildren are gonna feel it!"

"NO! I have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Sasori.

"Your gay too! OMG! You're a slimy ass two-timer!" said Shanaynay, backing away from Sasori.

"NO! JUST COME IN!"

Shanaynay pushed Sasori out of the way and squealed.

"OMFG! SISTA?" she asked, fluffing her afro.

Melody got up from Itachi's lap and was greeted with a giant hug.

"Mel, you would NOT believe it. It took FORevER! I accidently took the wrong plane and I ended up in this dirty ass village in Tiwan! And then I was trapped there for 5 days because of this biker gang. And I am thanking god that I'm still here today. And who is that she-male at the door?" yapped Shanaynay.

"That's Sasori. He lives with us. This is my boyfriend, Itachi," said Melody.

"Oh MA GAWD! You're my sista's bo? Ohhhhhh, you're a cutie! Sista, you picked a Hot one!"

Itachi and Shanaynay shook hands. Kisame came up from behind the couch.

"Hi, I'm Kisame!"

"Where the hell did you get this big ugly ass fish!" asked Shanaynay, with a disgusted face.

"Actually-"

"Nevermind, I really don't wanna know!"

Everyone then flocked to the kitchen. Sasori went back to the oven to check on his chocolate cookies.

"So Shanaynay, do you want some cookies?" asked Sasori.

"No, no. I'm fine. Last night I went to my friend's sister's quinceanera, and I partyed hard! But then later on, I drank too much liquor, and I was puking tequila and chicharoni's all night!" yapped Shanaynay.

Everyone had a disgusted face.

"Oh, girl! Where did you that necklace?" asked Shanaynay to Deidara as he was entering the room.

"My little Sasori got it for me last Black Friday!" said Deidara modeling off the necklace.

Shanaynay gave a look to Deidara.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you racist, girl?" asked Shanaynay blankly.

"No I'm not racist."

"Really? Cause you know what? You see these earings? I got these on White Monday!"

"Shanaynay, your not black." said Sasori.

"RACIST!" she screamed.

Chapter 3

After Shanaynay went to the bathroom, Itachi and Melody gathered the rest of the Akatsuki so they could meet Shanaynay.

"Okay everyone," said Itachi when everyone was in the living room.

"This is Melody's sister, Shanaynay. She's gonna be staying with us for a week to visit!"

"Hey y'all! My name is Shanaynay! You guys are looking hot in those robes." Shanaynay said, feeling Itachi's Akatsuki cloak.

"This is Hidan," introduced Itachi.

"*&$^!" screamed Hidan

"You say that to me again, and I'll smack the sass off your mouth!" threatened Shanaynay.

Hidan then was strangely quiet.

"You already met Deidara and Sasori," said Itachi pointing to them.

Sasori amd Deidara were making out on the couch.

"This is Pein and Konan,"

"Hi! I'm Konan, and this is Pein."

"Whatever…." mumbled Pein, looking at the ground.

"Emo…" also mumbled Shanaynay

"This is Zestu and Tobi,"

"Tobi likes your hair!" yelled Tobi, playing with Shanaynay's afro.

"Get your dirty ass hands off my 'fro!" exclaimed Shanaynay

"Hi…." said Zestu

"What the hell are you? It's not Halloween anymore, Weed!" said Shananay

This made Zestu sad and he walked into his emo corner.

"And this is Kakuzu, and you already met Kisame," said Itachi

"I LIKE MONEY!" said Kakuzu

"Yeah? That's just FANTASTIC!" exclaimed Shanaynay sarcastically

"Well, Shanaynay, your sleeping in Konan's room the rest of the week." said Melody, urging Shanaynay out of the room.

"Great! Oh, girl. I can give you the best makeover in the world. I'll even give you a touch-up on your mustache!" yapped Shanaynay to Konan.

After dinner, everyone turned in early and went to their rooms.

"I told you she was rude!" said Melody to Itachi. They were watching a romance movie in their room.

"Well, she isn't that bad! Sasuke is way worse than her! Ever since he 'came out' he's been acting like a perv around me!" Itachi exclaimed. He then shivered remembering the last time he visited Sasuke.

"Oh, girl. I love this room! You got as much style as my home girl Rolanda! One time when we moved to Mexico because the Fed's were on our trail, and we rented an apartment next to this dirty ass Mexican restaurant, and we remodeled our rooms to look like they were on Jersey Shore!" said Shanaynay.

"Oh, really!" asked Konan

"Yuh-huh, girl!"

"Well your gonna sleep on here," said Konan. She lead Shanaynay to the spare bed.

"OMG! This bed is as cozy as those fluffy cats they sell down in the Ghetto!"

"Oh, great…well good night." said Konan, crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, girl!"

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone went to the kitchen for breakfast. Sasori was cooking Pancakes, Waffles, French Toast, Bacon, and Sausage. Everyone was talking at the dining room table. Last night, Itachi told Sasuke about Shanaynay, and he invited himself over for breakfast.

"So, when is Sasuke coming over?" asked Melody.

"In a few. I just hope he doesn't act gay in front of me again…" replied Itachi

Then at that moment, the doorbell rang.

_Ugh! Sasuke….. _thought Itachi in his head.

He went to the door and opened it. Of course Sasuke was there.

"Hey, brother!" said Sasuke, giving a huge hug to Itachi, who groaned in the process. Sasuke ran into the house and gave Melody a huge hug too.

"Hi!" said Sasuke to everyone.

"OH MA GAWD! You remind me of someone I met before….Are you Adam Lambert?" asked Shanaynay

"NO! I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, well…Sasuke…..you got a girlfriend?" asked Shanaynay, getting closer to Sasuke.

"He's gay!" announced Itachi

"WTF! Is everyone here gay? You know what? I had to watch Deidora and Saseri make out on that dirty ass couch you have in your living room! Do you know how NASTY that is!" she exclaimed.

"Their names are Deidara and Sasori," said Melody

"Whatever. Hey, Konan! After breakfast, you and me are gonna go to the mall!" said Shanaynay.

"What?"

"Oh, you thought I was kidding about that moustache, didn't you?" asked Shanaynay.

"So, do you have a job?" Itachi asked Shanaynay.

"I used to. I got fired a week ago."

"Why?"

"Well, one night I was partying with my girl Rolanda, and we were at this club with our friends. And we got drunk and I said we should go play bumper cars. So we went to the Hospital, where I was the 9-1-1 operator, and we took the ambulance and played bumper cars in the parking lot. And I was all like, "BAM! YA! I'M ON FIRE! DIE %(%! DIE!". And then we crashed all the cars and I got fired!" said Shanaynay.

Everyone just stared at her.

"You played Bumper Cars with Ambulance's?" Melody asked.

"You got crap in your ears, sista? I just told you that!"

"Your sister is crazy!" whispered Itachi to Melody

~AT THE MALL~

"Oh, girl! I know the perfect place to get your make-over!" Shanaynay said. Like Shanaynay said, she took Konan out to the mall for a makeover. They walked amongst the crowds to a new shop that was recently opened a month ago.

"Here we are, girl!" said Shanaynay.

"Bonquisha? I'm getting my makeover done at a store called Bonquisha?" Konan asked in disbelief.

"It's the best ghetto store around!"

"Your gonna turn me into a ghetto hoe?"yelled Konan

"Hey! Can you not scream in my ears like I'm friggin' Helen Keller. GAWD!" Shanaynay yelled back.

Konan could now see why Mel hated her sister and now she did too. She just hoped she didn't end up like a ghetto girl like Shanaynay….

Chapter 5

After Shanaynay and Konan left for the mall, Melody snuck out from the living room to Konan's room. She quietly opened the door and crept in. Pein was observing Konan's bra and sighing.

"Pein?"

Pein jumped and dropped the bra.

"MEL! What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Playing with Konan's bra!" Mel asked, disgusted.

"I get lonely…" whispered Pein.

"Get out of here before I tell her myself!" threatned Melody.

Pein scrambled out of Konan's room. After Pein left, Melody walked over to Shanaynay's luggage. Last time Shanaynay visited her and Tasumi, Shanaynay was smuggling marijuana in her bags. Mel opened the luggage and went through Shanaynay's stuff. The first time she searched the luggage, she found a shotgun and a machete. The second time she found some ciggerettes. The third time she found some shampoo that Shanaynay stole from Konan's bathroom. '_Maybelene Lush Mountain Shampoo' _was what the shampoo read.

When Shanaynay got home, Melody was gonna chew her out.

"Girl, you look as hot as my home girl, Jerquan!" commented Shanaynay.

"I look stupid," said Konan.

"Girl, you look sexy. Believe me!"

Konan and Shanaynay were about to enter the base, but Konan was embarrassed by her new image.

"Konan, trust me. Just look at me! I'm Hawt, and that's because I let the Ghetto into my life. Now you just got to now!"

"I guess…." sighed Konan

Shanaynay entered the base. Everyone was in the living room playing Poker.

"I put down 3 cents!" announced Zestu.

"Oh, man! I fold!" cried Kisame, withdrawing.

"Listen up, y'all! The new and improved Konan is gonna enter this room!" exclaimed Shanaynay.

"Oh, gee," Hidan said sarcastically.

Konan entered through the front doors and everyone gasped.

Konan had a new hair-doo. She had blonde and pink pigtails and had silver hoop earings. She was wearing a pink shirt and a blue denim jacket with red stains on the breast pocket. And she was wearing tattered blue jeans with stilettos.

"Oh my god! Konan what happened?" Melody asked.

"Oh ma gawd! She was a tough one. Especially her dirty ass moustache. Oh, girl. THAT was nasty! And then we had to get rid of her nasty old woman clothes. Girl, she looks better than my old bo Fabio!" yapped Shanaynay.

Konan gave Shanaynay a disgusted face.

"Do I look like a man to you?"

"You did with that dirty ass moustache that I saved your life from!"

"What are those stains?" asked Sasori

"Oh! Blood stains. Some chick got shot in this. Got it half price!" giggled Shanaynay.

Melody gave a face to Itachi.

"She's CRAZY!" she whispered to him.

"Oh my god. Pein will go into shock when he comes home ballet!" Itachi whispered back.

"Yeah! This is horrible!" said Kisame.

Melody and Itachi turned to face him. In the last 2 seconds, Kisame popped up over here and butted in their conversation.

"Go away, Kisame! This is private!" Itachi said, pushing him back to where he was.

"Girl, I am LOVIN' THIS week!" squealed Shanaynay.

After the 'Konan Incident' and Pein going into shock over his lover, Melody went out to Blockbuster to rent some romantic movies for her and Itachi to watch.

Meanwhile, Itachi was at the base watching football.

Shanaynay suddenly walked into the living room and sat next to Itachi.

"Well hi there sexy," said Shanaynay, fluffing her afro.

"Hi?" replied a confused Itachi.

"Don't try to play hard to get, tiger. I know you want this, boy!" Shanaynay inched closer the Itachi.

"Umm, I have a girlfriend," Itachi stammed, backing away from Melody's sister.

All of the sudden, Melody walked through the base doors.

"Well, I couldn't find Dear John so I got-OH MY GOD! SHANAYNAY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Oh, ummm….nothing! We were just talking about the…..the…fluffly cats from the ghetto?"

"Shanaynay! Get OUT of my house! And stay away from MY evil overlord!" Mel screamed, dropping the DVD's.

"Girl. GET. OUT. OF. THE. WAY! He is mine. You don't deserve all this man candy!" yelled Shanaynay.

"I said, GET OUT!"

Shanaynay ran over and punched Melody square in the face. Mel screamed and fell to the floor.

Shanaynay then pulled out a pistol from her bra.

"Don't try anything, sexy! Or I'll blast that dirty ass face off my sister!" announced Shanaynay.

"What do you want?" asked Itachi. He could not believe he went through the whole Tasumi scenario with Melody's other sister.

"Come with me, and we will get married, and you will be MY bo, and I will make all your dirty ass friends BEAU-TA-FUL!"

Itachi didn't have a choice. If he called for anyone, Shanaynay for sure would shoot Mel, and if he tried anything else, Shanaynay would still shoot.

"I guess," mumbled Itachi as Shanaynay dragged Itachi out from the Akatsuki Base and into her pimped-out SUV.

Chapter 6

Melody woke up fifteen minutes later, and started to panic. She knew Shanaynay was crazy and would pull anything just to get what she wants.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Melody called out. Nobody answered.

Melody sprinted up to Konan's room. Konan was brushing her new and improved hair.

"Konan! Shanaynay took Itachi!" screamed Mel. Tears were in her eyes now.

"What? What happened?" asked Konan, putting down her brush to comfort Mel.

Melody explained everything to Konan, leaving no detail out so Konan would understand.

"Oh my god! This is bad! She punched YOU! Oh, I'm gonna hurt that chick SO BAD-" started Konan, cracking her knuckles.

"Not now, Konan! I mean, we just need to find Shanaynay and stop her from doing anything ghetto!"

"But where is Shanaynay? We can't go find them if we don't know where they are."

"Well first, let's gather the Akatsuki!"

Shanaynay was driving her SUV down the freeway, heading to one of her rented warehouse's she uses for hiding when the FED'S are one her trail.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked. He was tied up in the backseat with duct tape and this ghetto bonding adhesive.

"Quiet, fool! I'm calling someone, and if you don't shut up I will come back there myself and smack the wax out your ears! And I don't need you all bruised up for our wedding!" yelled Shanaynay.

Itachi then became quiet. No use arguing with a psycho ghetto hoe, right?

Shanaynay then began dialing on her cell phone. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Yo, this is the PULSE. How can I help you?" some guy on the phone said.

"Hi, Mario. This is Shanaynay. Put Jerquan on the phone." Shanaynay said.

"K. Hold on a second." Mario said.

Mario walked down to one of the 'Private' room's in the club and knocked.

"Oh! OH! OH YEAH! YES!" moaned Jerquan from inside.

"JERQUAN! PHONE!" yelled Mario.

"I'm BUSY!" screamed Jerquan. She had an awful deep voice for a girl.

Mario opened the door and entered the room.

Jerquan was cheering to the cat grooming competition on ghetto T.V. network.

"Phone!" Mario said again, clearly annoyed.

Jerquan got up and took the phone.

"Bonnie, I told you already! I don't want any of your nasty Mexican teeth! I am not a Les-"

"It's me." Shanaynay said.

"Oh, hey girl! What you need?" asked Jerquan.

"Can you fly down to Konaha?"

"Okay. We called you guys here because Mel's psycho sister kidnapped Itachi." Konan told everyone. They were having an Akatsuki Base meeting concerning Itachi's kidnapping.

"$&^*! He'll be fine!" cursed Hidan.

"OH, NO! Itachi?" whimpered Kisame.

"Aww. He was gonna go shopping with me and Saso!" whined Deidara.

"Guys! This is serious! We need to rescue Itachi from Shanaynay!" Mel cried.

Everyone was silent.

"How do we find them?" asked Kakuzu.

"Well, me and Konan found that Shanaynay left a trail of oil from her SUV. So all we need to do is find weapons, figure out a plan, and borrow Sasori's Pries to follow to trail." Mel said.

"Oh no," Sasori exclaimed, getting out from Deidara's usual embrace.

"Why do we always need to use MY Pries! Itachi has a Lamborghini, Konan has a MONSTER TRUCK, Hidan has a Chevy Camero! Why can't we use their cars?" Sasori asked, getting mad.

Mel sighed.

"Because, Sasori; We just HAVE to use your car!" Mel simply answered.

"Whatever," mumbled Sasori as he sat down, and Deidara began to hug him again.

"So, what now?" Deidara asked.

Chapter 7

"Okay, sexy. Get over here!" said Shanaynay. Jerquan just flew into Konaha and Shanaynay picked her up and drove down to the warehouse.

Jerquan untied Itachi and led him into the warehouse. Inside the warehouse, in was like a ghetto wonderland. Tattered flags hung from the ceiling. The metal walls were rusted. Cheap couchs and fashion magazines were littered around the plush pink floor.

"OH MA GAWD! I AM JUST SOOOO EXCITED! Girl, this is better than the time my mom got stabbed in the foot, and she had to get those drugs that make you loopy and I tried some and I got out of hand and went to this club with my home girl Latifa and we got high and started to burn down the building and I got arrested!" squealed Shanaynay. "I feel you girl! This weddings gonna be da bomb!" said Jerquan.

"Jerquan! Call the preist! We need to get this started!"

"Okay, here's the plan. We follow the oil trail to Shanaynay's hidout. Then we send Deidara and Sasori to sneak into the building. Then when Sasori and Deidara give an okay, we barge inside with guns, knives, and sporks! Any questions?" asked Konan.

"Yeah! Since when has Sasori and Deidara been stealthy? Everytime they try to sneak around they end up making out with each other!" Hidan complained.

"It's the plan we got. And anyways, we're running out of time! Itachi is probably getting tortured! Or seduced! Or beaten to death!" cried Melody.

She then began to sob on the middle of the floor. "I WANT ME EVIL OVERLORD!" Melody sobbed, rolling on the floor.

Deidara came down to Melody.

"It's ok, babe! Now, let's get Itachi back!"

Chapter 8

"Jerquan! Where is he?" yelled Shanaynay.

"He's in Long Beach."

"Long Beach?" asked Shanaynay.

"Yeah, Long Beach."

"And where the hell is that?"

"About a half-hour from here." said Jerquan.

"A half-hour! Who the hell does he think I am! I won't be young and beautiful in a half-hour! Jerquan, call him and tell him to be over here in 10 minute's or I'll smack him so hard, his ugly will fly off his face!" yelled Shanaynay. Jerquan started to dial right away. "Don't worry, honey! The preist is on his way!" sweet talked Shanaynay.

The Akatsuki piled into Konan's blue lightning Monster Truck and followed the oil slick trail that Shanaynay left behind from her car. As they kept following, they got closer and closer to Shanaynay's secret warehouse. About a half-hour after they left, they arrived at a small warehouse, hidden in a shut-down industrial park.

"So, are we clear on the plan?" asked Konan, giving everyone a pistol, a tub of butter, and a tazer.

"Now, Deidara and Sasori. You guys know what to do?" Melody asked.

"Me and Saso got this ALL in the bag! Just you watch. We'll be out in 3 minutes," Deidara said, dragging Sasori with him to the back of the warehouse. Just as Melody guessed, there was a ladder leading up to the the top of the warehouse.

"You first, baby!" assisted Deidara. Sasori began climbing up to the ladder to the top with Sasori following behind. Soon they made it the top of the warehouse, and they took out their blowtorch from Sasori's back pocket.

"Don't worry, Saso. I've studied the art of blowtorching for 4 years," Deidara said, starting the torch. He started it up and torched a shape into the metal. He stood up and kicked down on the torched area. The sheet of metal fell onto the floor.

"A bunny?" asked Sasori. Of course, Deidara torched the way in in the shape of a bunny.

"Bunnies are cute!" argued Dei.

Sasori was the first to drop down into the warehouse. He landed in a dressing room complete with vanities, mirriors, and a walk-in closet.

Deidara was next to drop down.

Deidara was soon in awe with the dressing room.

"OMG," Deidara said, searching through the walk-in closet. "Shanaynay has those mini skirts I wanted in the mall!"

"Come on!" said Sasori.

They exited the dressing room quietly. Outside, it lead down a hallway that lead to the warehouses main room. Deidara and Sasori traveled down the hallway. They slowly opened the door and peeked out.

Shanaynay and Jerquan were talking.

Sasori took out a walkie-talkie.

"This is Sasori. Shanaynay's talking to some girl." he said.

"Okay, quietly open one of the backdoors." crackled Konan.

Deidara tiptoed past Shanaynay and Jerquan to the back door. Itachi was tied up to a chair next to Jerquan. He glanced over to Deidara and gave a crazy look. Deidara put a finger to his lips, and quietly unlocked the door.

"Backdoor's open," responded Deidara.

"Okay, we're on our way." said Melody.

The Akatsuki gathered their weapons and headed for the back door. When they reached the back, they quietly entered the warehouse.

"Now what?" whispered Hidan.

"I don't know. Shanaynay's guarding Itachi. Maybe we should-"

"Deidora and Saseri!" Shanaynay asked.

Chapter 9

"Shanaynay?" asked Sasori.

"What the hell are you guys doing here! Me and my bo were about to get married! I guess we could have an audience." Shanaynay said.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend back, not to watch him marry some spoiled psycho ghetto hoe!" yelled Melody.

"That's it! Girl, I've been doing you favors ever since I started visting you! I made your friend Konan beautiful by getting rid of her dirty ass moustache, I-"

"You were FLIRTING with my boyfriend, punched me in the face, pointed a gun at my head, and kidnapped him!"

"Girl, HE was flirting with me!" Shanaynay lied, blaming Itachi.

Melody turned towards Itachi.

Itachi let out a muffled scream of denial.

"This is STOW-PID! Jerquan, get them!" ordered Shanaynay.

The Akatsuki revealed their guns.

"Come any closer and we'll shoot!" Konan said.

"….I'll take my chances. JERQUAN!"

Jerquan charged into the Akatsuki with enough force to slam them into the metal walls. The Akatsuki lay in pain on the floor, while Jerquan took their guns.

Shanaynay laughed.

"You never had a chance with THIS stud muffin! Oh, this is so exciting! This is better than the time when me and Jerquan won tickets on that weird Mexican website!"

Jerquan started to laugh with too.

Suddenly Melody jumped up and kicked Jerquan in the stomach, who crumpled on the floor.

"Damn, sista! When did you get fiesty!" Shanaynay hooted.

"Just now," Melody replied and she ran up to Shanaynay to punch her in the face.

She gasped afterward and gave Mel a irritated face.

"You did not just do that!" Shanaynay snapped.

Then, Shanaynay kicked Melody in the gut.

Melody fell to the floor.

"Stay out of this, Mel. Because their's nothing you can do 'bout this! So just shut up and watch the wedding!"

While the girls were brawling it out, Itachi was struggling to break free from the duck tape that Jerquan tied him to the chair with.

Itachi squirmed around in the chair. He was stuck, yes. But the thought that women were fighting over him lightened the situation.

Suddenly, a glimmer caught up with Itachi's eye. A pocket knife was on the floor. Itachi started to buck forward and fell face first on the floor. He moved his arms and grabbed the pocket knife with both hands, cutting the duck tape.

A few minute's later, Itachi was free and Shanaynay was talking to Mel, who was on the ground. Itachi looked around for a weapon. Of course, Shanaynay was drinking some Scotch while waiting for the preist.

He quietly picked up the bottle and crept behind Shanaynay.

Shanaynay pulled out a gun.

"NOW, let's finish this! Goodbye Me-" Shanaynay couldn't finish her sentence. She fell to the floor while the rest of the Scotch bottle fell onto the floor. Melody got up. "You smacked her with a bottle!" asked Melody.

"She was gonna shoot you!" defended Itachi.

The rest of the Akatsuki slowly started getting up. Luckly, Jerquan was still knocked out.

"Thanks," said Itachi to Mel.

"For what? You're the one who smacked her," stated Mel.

Then, Itachi leaned in and kissed Mel.

"I have a question,"

"What is it?"

"Hold on a minute." Itachi said. He walked over to Shanaynay and reached into her pocket. He hid the item behind his backed and went back to Melody.

Itachi got down on one knee. He revealed the item behind his back.

"Melody Ryu, will you marry me?"


End file.
